


Friend [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who's the winner of the weirdest fanvid song choice ever? xD Just an old thing I was into years ago) ps you can watch it with english subs on youtube ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend [vid]




End file.
